The Last Fight
by GhostKnight93
Summary: It's been three years since the Fall of Beacon, and the war against the Grimm looks to finally have an end to it in sight. But for Jaune, There is still one final mission for him before he can have peace.


**Just a heads up, I like to use music for certain scenes for atmosphere, so you can ignore them if you want or open up a tab and look them up when suggested.**

* * *

Cold dark night, that's how it felt to Jaune for the last three years.

Strange since it shouldn't be like that, especially for this last week

The war against the Grimm seemingly has an end in sight. Now that they killed Salem.

Team RWBY, and the remnants of his team, team JN(P)R, worked for the last three years to rebuild their life after the fall of Beacon Academy, during the Vytal Festival. On the day everything turned to hell.

Now that Salem is gone, no more Grimm will be created and humanity is finally united once again.

But for Jaune, that future won't come until he finishes one final mission, take out Cinder Falls.

Jaune was walking out of his tent he set up in the little military camp that his team and RWBY will be staying at til morning when the fight to take back Beacon from the Grimm begins. Jaune sneaks into his friends' tents to take whatever weapons he may need for the coming battle,

Jaune walks by Ren and Nora's bed put together, he quietly grabs one of Ren's Stormflower and Magnhild in its launcher form, placing them both on his back. Before he walked out of his tent he remembers he shouldn't forget two important things. He walks to his bed and grabbed Ozpin's cane and a black smooth rectangular item from his bag.

Jaune than snuck into Team RWBY's tent to see if he might need something from them. He looked at Weiss' Myrtenaster, and Blake's Gambol Shroud.

'No I already have Crocea Mors, and Ozpin's cane, any more swords will just be unnecessary, plus I don't know how to use them properly. But I will take some dust.'

He then looks to Crescent Rose and immediately thought no. There is no way he would be able to wield that thing.

He then sawed the left paired of Ember Celica. Jaune slowly takes it trying not to knock over Yang's prosthetic arm. Jaune retrieved it and placed it on his left hand before he noticed a blood stain on it. 'Is that Adam's?' Jaune shrugs before he began to exiting the tent.

But before he left he turned to look at the sleeping outline of Ruby. Jaune smiled and thought to himself. 'I hope I make it out of this.'

Jaune walked out into the reflective light coming from the shattered moon. The light showed his white and gold chest plate, armored gloves, armor left shoulder pads and arm guards. Jaune is also wearing a long red piece of torn up fabric tied to the right of his hip.

* * *

Jaune walked into a small clearing near the camp before he stopped.

"Raven, you there!?"

A moment passed when a small raven flew down before transforming into a woman dressed in black and red and a full Grimm mask.

"So you made your decision then?" The woman said taking off her mask revealing her red eyes, long black hair and a very resemblance look to Yang.

"We both know this war won't truly be over until everyone responsible for it is brought to justice. And Cinder is to only one left out there. And we know where she is, so yeah I made my decision." Jaune said walking up to her

"Then I take it that you have every you need to accomplish this?"

"Not everything, I still need something. We need to take a pit stop first"

"Where to?"

"Beacon."

"Okay then," Raven turned around and pulled out a red ōdachi and slashed the air to open up a black and red portal. "Let's go."

When the two stepped through the portal they ended up near what used to be the food court at Beacon. Jaune Looked into the old building with a small smile forming on his face, remembering the food fight he took part in with his team and RWBY at the start of their second semester.

His smile quickly went away when he noticed something laying on the ground. As he got closer to it he saw there was a few poodle of dried blood. The first one was a small one, soon he saw a streak of blood next to it which split into two the first one lead to a larger poodle and the other lead to the skeletal remains of a right arm with the right paired of Ember Celica still attached to it. If Jaune had to guess, this would have been the spot where Adam stabbed Blake, then chopped off Yang's arm. Jaune then picked up Ember Celica and put on his right hand. 'Glad that Adam is dead, though I would of pay to see his death.'

Jaune then walked out and proceeded to head down the path that leads to the tower, with Raven following close by.

Jaune looked around at his old school, seeing it in ruins sadden him but he couldn't let that affect him, not now when there Grimm everywhere around him.

When Jaune and Revan got to the tower they looked up to see the top of the tower gone and a frozen in place Grimm dragon.

"Can you get us up there?" Jaune then heard a slash and when he turned around he sawed another portal open. "Of Course"

On the other end of the portal Jaune stepped out into Ozpin's office to be face-to-face with the dragon frozen in placed. "Guess there isn't enough negative emotion for this guy to feed off of to move. Thank you, silver eyes."

Jaune then started to look for what he came here for. Then he found it, laying on the floor covered in dust and scratches was a circular bronze shield, Pyrrha's shield, Akoúo̱.

Jaune picked up slowly, he looked at it while whipping off the dust. He could feel himself trembling, remembering that day. "Pyrrha you idiot, Ozpin clearly said to get help, not to fight her by yourself." He said looking down. He then saw something else. Something that infuriated him, Pyrrha's headpiece. From what Ruby said, Cinder turned Pyrrha to ash when she killed her. Jaune clutched his fist so hard that if it wasn't for the armor on his finger he would be drawing blood from his hands.

Jaune placed Akoúo̱ on his back and turned to Raven.

"Let's go."

* * *

 **(Meta theme - Red vs Blue)**

Jaune and Raven walked through a portal and ended up in the ruined city of Mount Glenn.

"Alright, the intel just says that she's somewhere within the city, most likely in the underground parts." Raven said looking at Jaune.

"Well, I better start searching then."

"I have a question for you ." Jaune stopped to look at Raven.

"Why do this on your own? Wouldn't it be easier to bring the others?"

Jaune looked at her for a moment before answering.

"Three years ago Cinder killed Pyrrha, the strongest of the first years, with her death it basically meant that if any of us were to beat her we would have to become stronger than the strongest of us all. And remember this I'm still one of the weaker members of our group even with my semblance and Ozpin's powers." Jaune said look at Ozpin's cane.

"So to sum it all up I'm doing this to show how much I've grown in the last three years and to be an insult to Cinder, showing even with all she did even with all the power she gained, she has _nothing_ in the end." Jaune said while swiping his left in the air.

Raven nod her head slightly as if she agreed with him.

"Now Raven promise that you won't bring the others to me."

"You know I don't make promises." Raven said putting her mask back on.

"Fine then let me reword that. Can you _assure_ me that you won't bring the others to me, only tell them where I'm at."

"That I can do." Raven opened up another portal and left.

Jaune turned around and started searching for a way into the underground city.

After a while he was able to find a large hole in the ground to looks like it could lead into the city. Jaune searched his backpack for rope he could use. He found it but before he goes down he wanted to check what he has.

Twenty-four grenades including the eight in Magnhild, one extra clip for Stormflower, he doubted that he would be firing the gun much, he really only grabbed it for the blade. Ten vials of fire dust and two vials of ice dust. Two extras clips for Ember Celica, he only expected to bring one of the gauntlets, not both. And finally the item from Atlas.

'Definitely going to need that for this.' Jaune thought when looking at it.

Jaune then grabbed the rope and tied it to a nearby lamp pole and began his descent to the underground city.

Upon getting to the city Jaune was able to make a torch and start his search for Cinder.

The city was fairly dark with little light, with some points he could only see what his torch showed. Going on like this made Jaune remember a moment from initiations. 'Pyrrha, I made the torch, can you at least humor me for maybe five more feet.'

 **(Revelation Suite Ost Version - Red vs Blue Revelation)**

Jaune stopped when he hear the sound of glass heels pacing fast repeatedly ahead of him.

Jaune slowly turned the corner to see if Cinder was there. Load and behold, there she was walking back and forward over and over again in a fairly lite up area.

'You would think after a week after Salem's death she would've calmed down a bit, either that or she just trying to figure a way to win this losing fight.'

Jaune walked from the corner to face Cinder.

"Beware, beware, be skeptical of the women where deceit comes so natural."

Cinder immediately turned to look where the voice came from to see Jaune standing directly in front of her.

"Do you even know what the hell are morals?"

Cinder smiled. "Who needs morals when I have power."

"Power? What power? With Salem gone you have no power backing you up. Just accept that you lost already."

"I don't need Salem to win! Losing Salem is just a minor setback." Cinder replied immediately.

"A minor setback? Without Salem you have nothing! Your nefarious plans are over you lost already, or are you just in denial?" Jaune started to mock her.

"Oh, I don't have nothing." Two black blades formed in Cinder's hands.

"Yeah, I thought you would say that." Jaune pulled out Akoúo̱ from his back and placing it on his left arm. "But before we start, can I ask how you can sleep at night? How do you justify all that you have done?" Jaune can see the fiery glow of the fall maiden emitting from her angry eyes. "I thought so."

Jaune immediately threw a fire and ice vial to Cinder's feet before shooting it with Stormflower, Causing a blanket of mist as his covering. Jaune then rushed into Cinder slamming her with Akoúo̱ making her fall to the ground. Jaune tried slamming again but this time she back away trying to gain distance.

Jaune not wanting her to have the distance she wants, he rushed to her rearing his right arm back getting ready to punch her, but Cinder waited for the last moment to evade the attack and counter by slashing his back with her sword.

Jaune fell to the ground face first. Cinder continued to her next attack but as she was about to when Jaune jump to his hands and knees and kicked back into Cinder, stunning her for a bit. Jaune flipped over and using both feet, he kicked Cinder in her chest making fall to her back and drop her swords.

Jaune got up and ran to Cinder wrapping one hand around her neck and started punching her with the other. Cinder tried using her feet to push him away but he wouldn't loosen his grip. Finally, Cinder was able to get some leverage and pushed Jaune away. Using her flames she was able to rid of the mist surrounding them.

As the mist cleared Jaune looked up and saw several buildings looking about ready to collapse. Jaune grabbed Magnhild and shot all eight grenades within it at the building. Soon the walls start to fall and large chunks of debris falling to them.

Jaune put away Magnhild and grabbed Stormflower and Corcea Mor and started running away from the falling buildings. Cinder did the same but while everything was falling around them she still tired fighting Jaune in the mess. Using some smaller debris, she heated them up and shot them at Jaune. Jaune uses Pyrrha's shield to block them and fired Stormflower at her to slow her down since she didn't have much in defenses. Both jump and ducked over falling building with the occasional clashing of blades between them. Jaune would try to shoot Cinder at point-blank while Cinder would set the ground beneath of Jaune into flames.

When Jaune was able to gain enough distance between them both, he stepped behind a large fallen piece of debris and using Corcea Mor cut through it and punch what pieces he can.

Of the looks of it, Cinder didn' make it out of there but Jaune knew better and took this chance to reload all the weapons that he could. When he was done he did a quick check on his aura level. 'Above 80%, good I still have a lot left, bet she has her a lot lower than mine, but still too much for my taste.'

Soon after he checked an orange glow came the pile of rubble before exploding everywhere. Cinder then walked out, covered in dust and scratches. And a clear look of angry on her face.

 **(Stop at 3:37 and start Hollywood Undead - Sell Your Soul (Instrumental preferably))**

Jaune smiled. "You know, I realized awhile back that you sink your teeth into everyone you depend on, Infecting every one of them, Mercury, Emerald, Adam, Salem." Jaune grabbed Ozpin's Cane with his left hand while still holding on to Crocea Mors with his right. "You are quite the problem. Thinking only of yourself. But you know what, you're nothing more than a big coward!"

Cinder ran to him screaming while holding her swords above her head. Jaune parried the first strike with the cane and counter with his sword, hitting across her midsection. Jaune immediately kicked her away so he can get enough room to get some momentum for his next chain of attacks.

Cinder started shooting fireballs at him. Jaune sliced the first with Mors, the second with both weapons, Than Jaune started running towards the third before jumping over it straight into the air. Cinder fire a fourth and very large one directly at him. But then a white transparent dome-like shield form around him and fireball exploded on contact. Jaune appeared through it without a single hint that he was harmed by it.

Jaune quickly slammed Oz to Cinder's right sword, pushing her back forcefully. Cinder tried to attack with her left but Jaune use Mors to stop her attempt. Jaune than pushed Cinder back before going on a relentless barrage of attacks ranging from quick jabs with each sword, to duo attacks with both sword at the same time. Jaune body started moving in nearly inhuman speeds as he did a faint dark green glow emitted from his body.

Jaune raised both swords backward in a criss-cross position swinging down on Cinder and kicking her away. Jaune quickly pulled out fire vial and the last ice vial and threw them to the ground. The mist hid Jaune from Cinder so he can start the final part of his plan.

Cinder stood up on guard walking slowly around.

"Maybe you could change, make amends and abandon your wicked ways. Emerald did." Cinder hears his voice surrounding her. "Maybe you might be able to fix all the wrongs you've done and started all over again."

Cinder's face softens when she heard those word. But then she felt a foot kick her to the ground. She turns to Jaune with Ozpin's cane in his left hand a Magnhild in his right.

"Who am I kidding? Now, let's not get overzealous here." He said while waving his hands near his face. "You've always been a piece of shit! If I could kill you, I would but that's frowned upon all four kingdoms and someone needs to be held accountable for all that happen over the last three years." Jaune stopped and looked at her. "Having said that, burn in hell." Jaune pointed Magnhild to her feet.

Cinder then noticed eight empty vials by his feet and looked around her and sawed fire dust everywhere. Jaune then shot out a grenade, setting off an explosion. Before it can get to Jaune, he slammed Ozpin's cane into the ground and a whitish green dome formed around Jaune protecting him from the explosion.

Jaune then uses Magnhild to launch himself into the air where he fires the remaining grenades in Magnhild at Cinder. Jaune sawed a faint amber glow disband around her, Jaune knew what that meant, her aura has hit zero. Time to end this.

Jaune slammed onto the ground putting away the other weapons, he pulled out Crocea Mors ran to Cinder. Cinder saw him coming and formed one sword. The two clash blades briefly before Jaune took a quick horizontal swing to Cinder left eye. He made a small cut right above her left eye before backing away quickly

The cut above her eye started releasing a steady stream of blood. Cinder infuriated formed her bow and aimed at Jaune but the blood started to get into her eye. Jaune grabbed Akoúo̱. Both shot/threw their weapons at the same time. Jaune sawed her arrow shatter around the shield before reforming on the other side. But Jaune was ready for this, he grabbed his sheath and expanded it to his shield blocking the arrow. Akoúo̱, on the other hand, hits Cinder right on the head.

 **(3:37 onward from Revelation Suite Ost Version - Red vs Blue Revelation)**

While Cinder was down Jaune reached into his bag and grabbed the item from Atlas.

Cinder looked up to see Jaune right above her before he grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up while raising the rectangular item high. Then a large spike shot out of it.

"Wait what are you doing!?"

Jaune then slammed the item into the left eye.

Soon an amber glowed was emitted on the side.

Jaune pulled the item away and threw Cinder to the ground.

Cinder held her hand over her bleeding eye. Cinder then reached her hand towards Jaune but nothing happened.

"What did you do!? What is that!?"

Jaune looked at the item before he answers her questions.

"A while back when we were trying to help reunite team RWBY and we went to Atlas to get Weiss, while we were there we found a research lab where Atlas was finding a way to take others aura and canning. Of course, we didn't like it and thought it was wrong, so we destroyed all the research and any items having to do with it. Well not everything, I stole the only working Aura Capturing Unit for this exact moment." Jaune turned to her.

* * *

Jaune pushed a tied up Cinder into the open ruined city.

"Why don't you just kill me? You even said you wanted to."

"I also said someone needs to be punished for all the crime you guy have done, and guess what, you're the last one." Jaune said looking down on her.

At that moment Jaune felt a warm feeling coming from his back. He turned to see the sun rising.

"Pssh, nature so cliche." Cinder muttered under her breath.

Jaune then looked into the distance to see a fleet flying towards Vale.

'Must be the invasion force for the take back of Beacon. Then he saw a few bullhead head his way. 'Must be the others to come help me, well I say I did a pretty good job myself.'

Soon the bullheads landed and outcomes RWBY and JN(P)R along a few extra guest.

"Hey, guys how's it be-..." Jaune couldn't finish what he was about to say due to a punch to the face from Yang.

"Jaune you idiot! Why didn't you have us help you!?" Yang yelled at him with her eyes red

"Ow, Yang, even without you weapon you still hit like a truck. Anyway, I already have the job done." Jaune got up and pointed to Cinder.

Everyone looked at Cinder and her blood covered face.

Blake stepped in to talk. "How did you?"

"With this." Jaune pulled out the Aura Capturing Unit.

"Is that what I think it is?" Weiss said

"An A.C.U? Yes, I stole it back at Atlas and yes I did use it on Cinder over here so yeah the Fall Maiden's power is locked in here." Everybody looked at it with hesitations on their faces.

"So what now?" Nora broke the silence.

"Now we arrest Cinder, wait til we find a suitable candidate for the maiden's power, rebuild Beacon, take what we learned in the last three years and live on with our life." Jaune said everybody silently agreeing with him,

"Emerald can you get some soldiers and escort Cinder to a cell?" Jaune asked

"Oh sure, I'll be right back." Emerald ran off

"Oh, here your guy's weapons back." Jaune then hands back every weapon he borrowed. "And Yang here you go." Jaune then handed her back both of Ember Celica

Yang looked at them before grabbing them. "Thanks, Vomit-boy."

"Okay then we should head off, the invasion will start without us." Ruby said and everyone started heading to the bullheads but Jaune just turned around and stood there,

"Jaune aren't you coming?"

"Oh you guys can just wait for me at the bullhead, I'll be there in a minute."

Ruby wave to the other to go ahead. But she stayed behind with Jaune.

"So Jaune, whatcha thinking about?" Ruby asked walking to Jaune side

"Just some things."

"Like what?"

"If we ever have a daughter can we name her Pyrrha?"

"What!?" Ruby sounding shocked by his question.

"I'm serious" Jaune laughed a bit.

Ruby calmed herself down before answering his question.

"Sure, but only if we get to name the second one Summer."

"Don't have a problem with that."

"Is that all?"

"No, what I'm really thinking about is that this is the first time in three years that I've felt, warm." Jaune turned to Ruby. "Well I've felt warm other times to in the last three years, but this time I feel more at peace. You know what I mean?"

Ruby smiled. "Yeah I know what you, I feel the same."

The two stared to the sunrise together, with Jaune placing his hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Come on, we should start head out, Silver-Eyed-Warrior Ruby Rose." Jaune smiled to her.

"Let's go then, Headmaster Jaune Arc." Ruby smiled back.

"Okay, I know that me becoming headmaster at Beacon was one of Ozpin's last wishes but shouldn't we at least graduate first?"

"Why? We already did just as much if not more than most huntsmen."

"Yeah, your right. Anyways let's go."

(Red Vs Blue OST Version - Red vs Blue Revelation Soundtrack (The end credit version))

As the two headed to the bullheads Jaune started to think about the last three years and on what he learned.

That in the last three years it felt most cold for all they've lost, the nights felt long and lonely. But if you can survive it all, handle the pain, learn from what you experienced and not allowing the sorrows of the past to drag you down. Then you'll wake to one of the warmest of mornings you would ever feel.

When the two got on the bullhead, Jaune looked around to see everyone. And smiled.

"Alright everyone, let's take back our school."

The doors closed and the bullhead lifted off to Beacon.

* * *

 **So I wanted to release this before Vol. 4 but this took me a lot longer than I hoped for. Anyways this is up now. And in case you were wondering, yes I did base a large portion of the fight on Wash and Meta vs Tex from Red vs Blue. And I originally based this fic on a song by Set it Off called Wolf in Sheep's Clothing, but then I started to develop the story and this is the end result. I still consider myself an amateur writer so the story is wonky in some places, so constructive criticism is always welcome.**

 **P.S. (Spoilers for Vol.4)**

 **I knew it, I thought that the emblem under Jaune chest plate was a bunny.**


End file.
